The Creature In Kapu Cave
by tweetypie16
Summary: Based on the computer game. Nancy visits Hawaii to help out with a nature project. But when she finds the owner missing, will she be next? And what will happen when Frank shows up? Please read review...story better than summary...
1. Chapter 1

**Well, here I am. I really shouldn't be starting a new story but….this idea just would not leave me alone. It's based on the computer game, but since there was only hints of Nancy/Frank interaction, I decided to rewrite it the way I wanted it. Hope you guys enjoy it….be nice..it's my first Nancy Drew fanfic.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing..if I did, Joe and Bess would be together and Nancy and Frank would DEFINITELY be together…and Ned would be gone. The game belongs to HER interactive. **

_Nancy's POV_

The phone rang obnoxiously as Nancy bounded down the stairs to get it. She had just gotten home from her last day of college, and she was so happy to be done. She grabbed the phone just in time.

"Hello?" She answered cheerfully.

"Nancy? This is Dr. Kim Quigley. I run a nature project in Hawaii. Anyway, my work requires me to hire an assistant, and I put out an ad. Your father called me and said you might be interested in helping. I won't be able to pay you, but I will pay for your roundtrip ticket out here, if you are interested."

"What will I be doing?" Nancy was curious about the opportunity, especially since she had always wanted to go to Hawaii.

"I will need your help running errands and doing the prep and clean up work so that I can analyze things. You would get some time off to surf and tour the island of course."

"Well how long will you need me?" Nancy was getting more and more excited.

"About three weeks. Will that be okay with you? I would like you to come as soon as possible."

"I need to talk it over with my father, but I will let you know by tomorrow. Thank you Dr. Quigley." Nancy was bursting as she hung up the phone. She couldn't wait for her dad to get home so she could ask him.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Carson's POV_

That night at the dinner table, Nancy wriggled in her seat. She was trying to be patient, but finally she couldn't take it any more.

"Dad can I please go to Hawaii to help Dr. Kim Quigley with her experiments? My trip will be paid for and I've always wanted to go to Hawaii and I really think it would be a good experience and…" Her dad cut her off.

"Nancy, slow down!" He laughed at her. Secretly he was delighted that she was so enthusiastic. She hadn't been this excited about anything since Ned's breakup with her. She had been in such a slump, and he was hoping that this might pull her out of it.

"But anyway, to answer your question, I think it would be an excellent idea. And yes, of course you can go. You need to remember, you are twenty-two years old. You can make your own decisions now!" He smiled at her. "Although I must say, I don't mind you asking. I like the fact that you are still a daddy's girl." He smiled again.

_Nancy's POV_

"How do you dress for a nature trip?" Nancy asked herself aloud. She was packing for her trip to Hawaii. She had already called Dr. Quigley and was booked on a flight the next morning, but didn't know what to pack. She finally ended up packing some shorts, a pile of t-shirts, one nice skirt and top outfit, and a bikini. She was banking on some surfing time. One she had zipped her suitcase shut, she lugged it downstairs and set it by the door. Kissing her father and Hannah goodnight, she crawled into bed earlier than usual, but quickly fell asleep, anticipating the day to come.

The next day Nancy's father dropped her off at the airport.

"Now be careful, and call me when you get there, and whatever you do, don't forget that there are people who would love to hurt you, so please be careful!" her father hugged her and she smiled to herself. He had always been protective of her, and she loved it, but sometimes it did get a little annoying.

"It's okay dad! It's not like I'm solving a mystery or anything! Just a school project!" She kissed him.

"_Flight 162 to Hawaii now boarding." _The voice came over the loud speaker, and her dad kissed her one last time.

"Goodbye sweetheart! Have fun, and I'll see you in three weeks!" He helped her with her bag and then turned and exited the airport.

Nancy handed her ticket to the lady behind the counter. Once it was scanned she boarded the plane and quickly found her seat. The plane was pretty empty even though it was summer, and Hawaii was a popular vacation spot. She placed her bags in the top cargo hold and settled down to enjoy the ride.

Four hours later, Nancy's plane touched down in Maui, Hawaii. She stepped off the plane, got her bags out of the luggage terminal and quickly hailed a taxi. Her instructions were to go to Big Island Mike's Immersion Excursions and he would have the keys to a rental car. From there she was to drive to Dr. Quigley's camp. She was a little nervous about driving there by herself, but she told herself she would be fine.

Finally the taxi arrived at Big Island Mike's, and Nancy stepped out and paid the driver. She unloaded her bags and watched as the taxi drove down the dusty road. When it had disappeared out of view, she looked around her. The shop was on a beach. Literally. There was a dock around the back that went right to the beach, and the ocean came right up to it. It was a nice looking place, with palm trees around it. She took a deep breath, and stowing her bags under a table, went inside the door.

The first thing she noticed was the man behind the counter. He was heavy set, with short dark hair and a bright smile. He wore a blue Hawaiian flowered shirt, and seemed friendly. He was engrossed in paper work when she questioned him.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Hi! Welcome to Big Island Mike's. What can I help you with?" He grinned at her, probably thinking she was some rich tourist who wanted to plan a long trip and make him some money.

"Actually, I just wanted to see Mike. I'm here visiting Dr. Kim Quigley, and she said that I could pick up keys to a rental car here. She said it was all paid for."

"Oh." The man seemed rather disappointed not to have a real customer, but quickly recovered. "You sure you don't want to plan some trips around? I had two nice looking American boys come in here earlier, here to take surfing lessons. You would have someone your own age." He tried to coax her.

"No thank you, I just want the keys." He handed them to her reluctantly.

"The jeep is out front. You feel free to take a look around and just let me know if you change your mind. Have a nice day." He went back to his paper work and Nancy left the little store. She loaded her bags into the back of the Jeep and decided to just take a little walk around. She locked the Jeep quickly and went down to the beach. It was a beautiful view. She turned around when she heard a voice behind her.

"Nancy?" She turned around to see none other than Frank Hardy.

**Well, sorry to leave you with a cliffie for the first chapter, but I don't have time to write anymore, so I think I need to leave you here. Sorry! But…if you review, new chapter on Tuesday…but only if you review!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! New chapter by Tuesday, but only because of my two sweet reviewers, thedisneygirl and IrishShamrock86!!**

_Nancy's POV_

"Frank? Frank Hardy?" Nancy stuttered. She was trying not to show her nervousness, but she felt like she was failing miserably. There had always been some sort of connection between her and Frank. Up until now Ned and Callie had been their excuse, but now that Ned was no longer in the picture, Nancy could pursue Frank if she wanted to. She wasn't sure how she felt about him. She jerked herself back to the present as Frank's voice responded.

"Nancy Drew. What on earth are you doing here?" He asked, looking slightly shocked.

"I could ask you the same question. I'm here to help Dr. Kim Quigley with some bug experiments for a few weeks. What about you?" Nancy was curious as to know why Frank was here. "And why isn't Joe with you? This is the first time I've ever seen you two separated."

Frank opened his mouth to reply when another person came running up behind Frank. 'Funny,' Nancy thought. The person looks exactly like Joe!

"Nancy! What on earth are you doing here?" Joe asked in a rush.

"Hi Joe!" Nancy laughed. "I already went through all these questions with Frank. I am here to assist Dr. Kim Quigley with some bug experiments." She made a face jokingly.

"Bugs?" Joe turned up his nose. "No fun at all!"

"What are you doing here? Frank was just trying to tell me when you interrupted," she said poking him playfully.

"Well, actually, we are here to 'surf'. You see, our teacher is Pua Mapu. She is the daughter of Mike Mapu, the guy who runs this place. As it happens, she is a huge up and coming surfer, and a man named Richard Aikens hired us to investigate the Mapus and make sure that they are clean. You know, no shady backgrounds or anything like that."

"Why would they want to know that?" Nancy questioned.

"Because they want to do an advertisement for Pua, basically endorse her. She would be on cereal boxes…that sort of thing." Frank explained.

"I see. How interesting. That certainly sounds like fun." She grinned.

"Yeah, a lot more fun than bugs," Joe stated emphatically. He was twenty-one, but had the mind of a five year old sometimes.

"Well, if you guys need any help, let me know. I'm sure you won't find anything. Mike seems nice. I have to get going, but I have my cellphone with me, so if you need anything, give a holler. Come visit me sometimes, I might get lonely." She smiled, and giving each of the brothers a hug, she departed.

_Frank and Joe's POV_

"If you need anything give a holler!" Joe mimicked Nancy. "Of course Nancy, I'm secretly in love with you, so I would love to see you more." Now Joe had switched to Frank's voice.

"Oh shut up!" Frank said, annoyed at Joe's teasing.

"Come on, you know it's true. You've been in love with her since…oh never mind since when. The point is that you aren't dating Callie anymore, so you can date Nancy now. I don't understand what you are waiting for." Joe was frustrated. His two best friends, one of them being his brother, were so obviously in love with each other, yet neither of them did anything about it. He just liked giving them a little push sometimes.  
"Joe, listen. Nancy and I have been best friends for almost twenty years. Ever since we were toddling around we've been best friends. Do you really think I want to risk ruining that? Not to mention the fact that Nancy has a boyfriend. Did you forget about Ned?" Frank was frustrated too. He knew that he loved Nancy, but it didn't do any good talking about what could be. There was no chance of it happening, so why bother talking about it. Joe just didn't understand that.

"Forget it. Don't worry about it. Forget I said anything." Joe said it with a sarcastic tone and walked up the dock to go find Pua, leaving Frank alone with his daydreams.

_Nancy's POV_

Nancy had been driving for hours it seemed. Really it had only been an hour and a half. She was a little nervous and scared. It was raining, and it was miserable outside, and she was still half an hour away from the camp.

"I wish Frank were here." She thought out loud. Then she gasped.

"No, I did not just say that. I don't like Frank like that. Frank is still dating Callie. Forget it Nancy!" She corrected herself. This was ridiculous. She was talking to herself now.

"All I want to do is get to the camp, then everything will be fine." She reassured herself. It would be just fine.

A half an hour later, Nancy had arrived. She turned off the ignition and stepped out of the car. The rain had finally stopped, and now the sun was shining through. Nancy guessed it was about eighty degrees or so, normal Hawaii temperatures. She shut the door and began to walk toward the tent when she stepped on something.

"Ouch!" She exclaimed as a sharp object poked into her foot. She lifted her foot and saw a piece of glass on the ground. It had penetrated her shoe and poked into her foot. She then looked up.

"Oh my gosh!" Surprise filled her voice. The camp was a mess. Things were lying scattered all over the ground. There was broken glass everywhere. It looked like a bear had come through Dr. Quigley's camp and trashed it. Nancy was a little nervous now.

'Dr. Quigley?" She hollered. "Hello? Is anyone here? Hello?" Nancy called, hoping that Dr. Quigley would answer. She didn't though. Nancy was really worried now. What if something had happened to Dr. Quigley? Instinct took over, and she pulled out her cellphone and dialed a very familiar number. The phone rang as she waited.

"Nancy? Are you okay?" Frank's familiar voice came over the line. Without realizing it, Nancy breathed a sigh of relief.

"I don't know what's happened. I got here okay, but Dr. Quigley's camp is a wreck and Dr. Quigley is gone. I don't know what I should do. Any ideas?" Nancy was never scared or nervous of anything. But out here, she had no idea where she was or what to do, and she was, for the first time in her life, afraid.

_Frank's POV_

Frank had to admit, he was flattered that Nancy had called him. He knew he loved her, but would never try to take her away from Ned. He knew that Nancy loved Ned, and would never try to come between them. It was a sacrifice, but he would make it. In the meantime though, he couldn't resist being protective of her.

"Nan, I'm coming out there." Frank knew he was probably being rash, but he couldn't stand the thought of Nancy being out there by herself. There was too much chance of danger.

"No Frank! I don't need you to..I know you have a case out there." She paused.

"Nan, I don't want anymore arguments. I'm renting a car and coming out." He hung up then to avoid any more of her protests.

_Nancy's POV_

Nancy hung up her phone after listening to the dial tone. She was happy Frank was coming out, yet knew it was dangerous. Not only would he get involved in whatever was going on, but she might become romantically attached, and he had a girlfriend. She was completely wrapped up in her own thoughts when someone grabbed her from behind.

**Okay, I know…another cliffie…well..new chapter hopefully by Saturday..IF YOU REVIEW!!!**

**=]**

**~Hannah~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, first of all I want to say thank you to all my reviewers, thedisneygirl, JamieLynnBlack, ndhbfan. Your reviews are encouraging and bring me a smile. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter…=]**

_Nancy's POV_

Nancy struggled to free herself from the attackers grip, but it was too strong. Finally she bit his arm.  
"OWW!" She heard behind her as her attacker quickly let go of her. She whirled around to see none other than:

"FRANK! I'm so sorry," Nancy begged.

"That's okay." Frank was gritting his teeth. Nancy hoped he wasn't mad.  
"Well, you came. I didn't think you would, since I told you not to."

"When you are in danger, do I ever listen to you?" Frank asked teasingly.

"Well no, but I'm not in danger, your being overprotective." She marched toward the tent, when Frank grabbed her arm and pulled her around to face him. They found themselves awkwardly close, his face just inches from hers. She could feel his warm breath on her face.

"You're not mad at me are you?" He said gently.

"No, I'm not mad. You're just overprotective, and I can't figure out why." She said, slightly frustrated.

"It's easy to be overprotective of you. I'm always protective of the people I love." He then realized what he had said and tried to fix it. "As a friend, I mean." He said awkwardly.

"Me too." Nancy tried to smooth things over. "Well, since you're here, you can help me get the jeep out of this ditch. And we really should clean up the camp and try to find out where Dr. Quigley is." Nancy looked around, when suddenly; her eyes fell on what looked like a black tape recorder.

"Frank!" She exclaimed, running over to it. "It's a tape recorder." Rewinding it, she pressed the play button and turned up the volume.

"_I'm Dr. Kim Quigley. The date is March 3, and I have finally decided to keep an oral journal. My father kept one too, but I have a tendency to go on and on. I get easily sidetracked. Why just last week, I was supposed to be studying Batik Larvae, but I found a fresh pineapple farm, and I just had to investigate. The pineapples were amazing, juicy and ripe. Oh no. There I go again. Off subject! That is why I need an assistant. Speaking of which, Nancy Drew is coming from River Heights, Illinois to help me. I am so happy that I am finally getting an assistant."_

Nancy finally decided to fast forward a little, as she didn't really want to hear all about bugs right now. She stopped when she heard strange noises coming from the machine. Rewinding it again, she pressed play.

_"Lately, I have been hearing odd whispering sounds. It's a little scary, and I get the feeling I'm being watched. I'm probably just being paranoid. I'm just now opening the trunk to put in my important data that I've discovered."_

Suddenly, Nancy heard strange noises coming from the tape recorder.

"Nancy what is that?" Frank asked. They both listened.

_"Blue, Blah, Bloh, Blih.." _They were really odd sounds. Almost as if it were a chorus singing. Nancy filed it away for memory and kept listening.

"_Well, it is March 11. I still feel like I'm being watched. It's a very strange feeling. I just feel like I'm not alone here. Can't wait until Nancy arrives."_

_"Growl..bang…crash" _odd noises began coming from the machine again. It sounded as if the person who had trashed the camp was caught on tape. They listened carefully for any talking, but none came. The click of the tape was heard, and they knew it had run out.

"Well, it would appear that Dr. Quigley wasn't there when this happened." Frank observed.

"Either that or she was drugged. I think we should look around very carefully to see what's going on." Nancy suggested.

"Good idea. We may even find a clue to Dr. Quigley's whereabouts. First though, I want to check in with Joe. I need to see how he's doing." Frank pulled out his cell and called Joe.

"Hello?" Joe answered.

"Hey Joe! How's it going over there?" Frank asked excitedly.

"Okay I guess. I have to get Big Island Mike out of his office so that I can snoop around, and apparently the only way he will leave is if I catch 6 Ulua's, or some fish by that name. So, that's what I'm heading out to do. How about you?"

"Well, we found a tape recorder with an oral journal by Dr. Quigley. But she seems to be gone, and by the sounds from the tape, she left before the attack on her camp." Frank replied.

"Oh. Well be careful Frank. I don't want anything to happen to you guys." Joe answered. "And I'm sure you don't want anything to happen to Nancy either." Joe teased.

"Shut up. I have to go now, so be careful and good luck!" Frank hung up the phone.

"How's Joe?" asked Nancy.

"He's fine. You know Joe." Frank laughed.

_Joe's POV_

"Six ulua huh?" Joe thought to himself. "I think I can handle that."

Two hours and many fish later, Joe finally had all his ulua, and about ten other fish. Happily, he packed away his bait and left the fishing pole by the end of the dock where he found it. Running toward Big Island Mike's office, he took the fish basket in.

"Well Sir, I have all the fish." Joe lifted the basket up to the counter.

"Very well done, Joe. I will leave for the market in about an hour, so if you see Pua, let her know." Mike smiled at him.

"Thanks a lot for the bait." Joe grinned. He then left the office, as he had a little bit of work to do.

Investigating around the property, he found a necklace making stand, a snow cone machine, a little "store" of sorts where you could buy things with your Big Island Buck's, and a little wooden chest. It had some sort of strange lock on it that Joe could not figure out, so he left it alone, filing away the location.

_Nancy's POV_

"Well, I don't think we are going to find anything out here about where she is, so let's go inside." They both walked into the tent, when Frank turned around.

"Nancy, what is wrong with you? You're treating me like I'm some kind of stranger or something. We've known each other forever, and I can tell when something is wrong. What is it?" Frank asked desperately.

"Frank, I just don't see any point in putting ourselves in awkward situations when you have a girlfriend." Nancy didn't lie and say she had a boyfriend, but she wanted to let him know the truth.

"Nancy, Callie and I broke up eight months ago." Frank stated quietly.

**Yay! I managed to end without a cliffie…I least I don't think that's a cliffie. I just didn't want to keep going because then this chapter would be soooo long..anyways…more reviews=new chapter by Tuesday!!! =]**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, here is the chapter I promised…thanks to all my reviewers!!**

_Nancy's POV_

"You did?" Nancy asked, shocked. Callie and Frank had been so in love. How could they have possibly broken up?

"Yes, we did." Frank said calmly.

"Why? I know it really isn't any of my business, but what happened?" Nancy asked.

"We both wanted different things. Slowly, we began to drift apart. Eventually, I caught her cheating on me. We both knew we were over… It was a mutual agreement. As far as I know, she's still seeing the same man." Frank said, looking a little pained.

"I'm sorry Frank. I didn't know. You deserve better than that." Nancy tried to sooth him.

"It's okay. I'm fine. But what about you and Ned?" Frank inquired, thinking he already knew the answer.  
"Ned and I are over too," Nancy looked away as she spoke.

_Frank's POV_

"What happened, Nan?" Frank could tell there was some sort of hurt there. If Ned had hurt Nan, he would kill Ned.

"We umm…we just." Nancy faltered. Frank walked over to her and pulled her into his arms.

"What happened? Did he hurt you?" asked Frank solemnly.

"He didn't love me anymore. It just kind ended." Nancy said.

"I'm so sorry. He was an idiot." Frank stated. He couldn't believe anyone could treat Nancy that way.

_Nancy's POV_

"Thank you, but don't worry about it. We have investigating to do." Nancy wandered around the tent. She stumbled upon a trunk.

"Frank, come here! I found something!" Frank ran over. It was a brass trunk with six different buttons on the front.

"They must make some sort of combination lock for it," Nancy thought out loud. As a test, she pressed on of the buttons. It made an odd sound.

"_BLEE!" _The machine went. Nancy sat up straight.  
"Wait a minute! That sounds exactly like the sounds on the tape recorder." She quickly pulled it out of her pack, pressed rewind and then play. She listened carefully. Sure enough, the sounds came out of the recorder. She wrote down the order, and then made a chart of which sound was where. Pressing the buttons in order from the tape recorder, the trunk popped open.

"Yes!" Nancy cried in victory. She sorted through the trunk, and held up a silver hook-like thing.

"Frank, could this help us pull the jeep out of the ditch?" She inquired. Frank looked it over.

"Yeah, it could. We will need some kind of pulley machine to do it, though."

"I think I remember seeing something like that outside," Nancy said thoughtfully. She sorted through the remaining items in the trunk. She found a security pass for the Hilihili Research center.  
"Wow! I wonder how Dr. Quigley got this," Nancy said, very surprised. She pulled out what looked to be an old journal from the trunk. "I bet this will have some good information. But we don't have time to read it right now," she said while closing the trunk. "Let's go outside and see if we can manage to find the pulley machine that I saw earlier."

They both walked outside the tent, Frank carrying the hook. Nancy put her backpack on the ground and stuck the security pass inside along with the journal. They finally found the pulley system, and hooking the car to it, they managed to pull the jeep out of the ditch. Then Nancy noticed something.

"Frank! Look at this machine. Why would Dr. Quigley have a machine like this around?" It was then she noticed the radio signal board lying on the ground. It was mostly intact except for a few plates missing. She ran inside the tent and looked around, until she spotted a radio on the desk.

"Frank!" She yelled excitedly. Attached to a folder sitting near the radio was a little yellow sticky note. She read it out loud.

'Nancy, welcome. Call me at frequency 18.305 – Dr. Quigley.'

"Yes!" cried Frank. "We might have found her. The only problem is, the radio doesn't work. Any idea where we could find some plates?" Frank questioned.

"I have no idea," said Nancy gloomily. "What I would like to do is take this all access pass to the Hilihili Research Center and try to find out some information that might help us find out who did this. Let's try that. Maybe Dr. Craven will have plates for us." Frank readily agreed, and they hopped into the jeep.

Fifteen minutes later they arrived at the Research Center, to be greeted by a large gate and a security box. Nancy swiped the pass in the pass slot, and was greeted by an automatic voice.

"INTRUDER!" Alarms went off through the building, and before they knew what was happening, Nancy and Frank were being roughly escorted into the Center.

**Okay…well…you know the drill..new chapter on Saturday…if you review!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, new chapter for you guys!! Thanks to my amazing beta Melissa, (MissMe113). And thanks to all my amazing reviewers!!**

_Nancy's POV_

"What did you think you were doing? Using a stolen pass?" A dark haired man with piercing eyes questioned Frank and Nancy.

"I'm sorry," Nancy stammered. "We weren't trying to cause any problems. We just thought that Dr. Quigley had been given the pass by you. May I ask if you are Dr. Craven?" Nancy took a chance and hoped he wouldn't get mad.

"Yes I am, although that is none of your business. And that pass was stolen." The man seemed to get angrier with every word he said. Nancy decided to play the flattery card.

"I'm so excited to meet you!" Nancy said gushingly. She shook his hand vigorously.

"Why thank you, young lady!" Dr. Craven had obviously warmed a little. "And how, may I ask, do you know me?" He still had an air of suspicion in his voice.

"Oh, I read all your blog and such online," Nancy explained. "I think your work is just genius!" She exclaimed, doing her best to sound like an eager young college student.

"Ah! Well, young lady, as you are obviously very familiar with my work, you know that I am a very busy man, and I would appreciate it if you would leave me alone." He smiled disarmingly.

"Of course! Although, I actually did have a favor to ask?" Nancy held her breath.

"Well what is it?" The air of impatience was back, Nancy noticed.

"I was wondering if you had any solar plates…" Nancy inquired gently.

"Obviously I keep such an item in stock. Here you are." Amazingly, Dr. Craven handed over the plates. "Now, will you please leave me alone?" He bent down and went back to his work, obviously signaling them that the conversation was over and it was time to leave.

"Yes, sir! And thank you!" Nancy and Frank quickly retreated to the car and drove back to the camp. On the way there, Frank called Joe.

_Joe's POV_

"Hi, Joe!" Frank's voice rang over the telephone connection.

"Hi, Frank! How are the sights? Or should I say, how's Nancy looking?" Joe teased.

"Shut up. I was just calling to see how you were doing."

"Oh, I'm okay. Just not much going on. I'm still waiting for Big Mike to leave his office so that I can snoop around." Joe sighed.

"Okay then. Just wanted to make sure you were alright. We have work to do, but we will call you as soon as we know something." Frank hung up the phone and turned to Nancy.

_Frank's POV_

"Is Joe alright?" Nancy asked.

"Ugh, he's fine. Just complaining, as usual." Frank grinned. He couldn't get over how beautiful Nancy's hair was when the sun shined just right on it and brought out the blonde tints to her hair.

"Frank?" Nancy's voice brought him out of his reverie.

"Yeah?" Frank said embarrassed.

"We're here. We need to fix that solar panel and call Dr. Quigley." Nancy jumped out of the jeep and ran over to the solar board.

"Of course," Frank muttered, following her. Nancy was already at work figuring out which number went where. In a matter of minutes, she had the plates in, and together they hooked the shield to the pulley machine and hoisted it back up to where it belonged. Then they ran into the tent to see if the radio worked. Sure enough it did, and quickly Nancy punched in the frequency and pressed power.

"Dr. Quigley?" Nancy called.

"Yes? Nancy, is that you?" A voice came over the line, slightly broken.

"Yes, it's me!" Nancy cried happily. "I'm so glad to hear your voice. Where are you?"

"I-I-m at tee ringer rock." Dr. Quigley was breaking up.

"What? I didn't hear you!" Nancy called. All she got in response was static.

"Dr. Quigley!" Frank yelled into the mike. All they got was more static.

"I guess she's gone," Nancy sighed.

"Well, I have to go call Joe again. I promised we would call him as soon as we knew something. And maybe he knows what she said.

_Joe's POV_

"Okay Frank. If I find anything I'll let you know. Thanks." Joe hung up the phone quickly. He had just seen Big Mike drive away. Now he snuck into the office and opened the drawers in the desk. Nothing exciting. He turned around to try and open the closet, but it was locked. Looking around for a key, he spotted one hanging from the calendar hook. He quickly inserted it into the lock and opened the closet door to reveal a filing cabinet. None of the drawers had anything but brochures except the middle one, which held a map of the island. Joe searched it, locating a place called Three Finger Rock.

"I found it!" He cried excitedly. Pulling out his phone he called Nancy's cell. Getting the answering machine, he left a message giving Nancy the coordinates to the location and the name. He hung up and shoved his phone back in his pocket. He closed the door and locked it, turned around to put the key back, but before he knew it, he came face to face with an intruder. Then, suddenly, he felt a sharp pain in his head, and everything went black.

**So…criticism…like it? Hate it? Love it? Let me know..REVIEW!! =]**


	6. Chapter 6

**New chapter..dun dun dun…haha. Anyways, since the mystery is going pretty fast..this chapter is a whole lotta fluff…so I hope you guys don't mind that. I don't really like this chapter…but I think it's because I wrote it. Well..hope you guys like it! =]**

_Nancy's POV_

Frank was so hot. Nancy blushed at what she was thinking. He didn't know she was watching him as he tried to clean up a little around camp. His dark hair fell perfectly across his forehead, and his soft brown eyes could look right into her soul. And talk about toned and muscular! His abs were incredible. She could get lost in him for hours…

"Nancy? Nancy?" Frank pulled her out of a wonderful daydream.

"Frank!' Nancy tried to cover for herself. "I'm sorry, I was just umm..thinking about…ummm…" Nancy stammered.

"The case?" Frank asked helpfully.

"Yes, the case!" Nancy said triumphantly.

"Nance. You don't always have to be so careful you know?" Frank said tenderly, and with that, all of Nancy's resolve crumbled as Frank gently pressed his lips against hers. When the kiss ended, Nancy drew a breath and tried to calm her nerves.

"I'm sorry." Frank said. " I shouldn't have done that."

"Why not?" Nancy grew more bold.

"Because, you just had a breakup with Ned, and I shouldn't take advantage of you." Frank's voice drifted off.

"Frank!" Nancy shut him up with another kiss.

"So what do you think?" Nancy questioned.

"I think that it's time we acted on what's been between us for years." Frank smiled at her.

"I think that's an awesome idea." Nancy smiled softly.

"So, Nancy Drew, will you be my girlfriend?" Frank asked her.

"I don't know, I have to think about it." Nancy teased. "Yes!" She exclaimed, jumping into his arms as he twirled her around.

**Okay, so I know this chapter is REALLLY SHORT!!!!! And I'm so sorry, but I have to go away for the weekend, so this is the best I could do. I promise to make it up to you next week…But only if you review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! =] Thanks so much for all you dedicated readers, I know it isn't easy being patient with me!!**


End file.
